It is known that a golf ball which is slowly and uniformly heated to a temperature of approximately 94 to 120.degree. F. will demonstrate a maximum increase in distance when struck with a golf club compared to an unheated ball. Rapid heating of the balls in an uncontrolled manner, however, can cause the balls to explode, while heating to temperatures above approximately 125.degree. F. will lead to deterioration of the golf ball. Conversely, a decline in the golf ball temperature from the optimum elevated temperature, such as may occur under playing conditions, decreases the extra distance which the golf ball will travel. It is therefore desirable to have a device which will not only safely heat the golf balls to the optimum temperature but which will also maintain them at or near that temperature under playing conditions.
Several prior art devices have been employed for the purpose of heating golf balls. In most cases, however, opening of the heated container to remove a selected ball simultaneously exposes all of the remaining balls to the ambient air, therefore making it difficult to maintain the remaining balls at the elevated temperature.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,155 and 3,831,001 each essentially involve placement of the golf balls in a tray situated beneath a removable cover. When the cover is removed in order to select a ball, all of the remaining balls are simultaneously exposed to the ambient air. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,676 involves placement of the golf balls between two folding hinged elements, rather like an egg carton. Once again, opening the hinged elements exposes all balls simultaneously to ambient air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,165 involves placing the golf balls in cylindrical tubes heated by the motive system of a golf cart. When the plug at the open end of the tube is removed in the course of extracting a selected ball, the remaining balls are exposed to the outside air. Although this reference does address the problem of maintaining the golf balls at the elevated temperature under playing conditions, the solution devised is continual heating by the motive system of the golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,681 discloses a hinged golf ball container for mounting over the speed control cart having a bottom opening through which heated air from the resistance elements can pass. A ball supporting baffle within the container protects the golf balls from radiant heat and causes circulation of the heated air around the balls for raising the temperature thereof. A dowardly depending deflector assists in directing heated air surrounding the resistance elements into the container.
Each of the devices of the two preceding patents is obviously dependent on the use of a golf cart and would therefore be unsuitable for the golfer who does not use such a cart or else desires a more portable apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,002 discloses a container for heating golf balls and maintaining them at an elevated temperature under playing conditions. This container is provided with dividing means, such as a moveable wall which is operated during removal of a selected heated ball so as to seal off the remaining heated balls from ambient air, thereby maintaining the balls at the elevated temperature.
None of these patents disclose a simple device which is capable of heating the balls to the desired temperature, maintaining the balls at such temperatures until they are to be played, and easily dispensing the heated balls when desired, whereby the container is easily transportable to the links.